


Анальный шаи-хулудик Джека

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fisting, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не мочи его, держи подальше от света и никогда не корми после полуночи!»<br/>Джек готов на все, чтобы раскрутить Доктора на фистинг. НА ВСЕ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анальный шаи-хулудик Джека

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack's Anal Sandworm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164852) by fictionalconstruct. 



> Переведено в подарок Бусенице на НГ и Рождество =)
> 
> От автора: шаи-хулуды заимствованы из «Дюны», «дамский сверчок» — из ЛвЧ.

Иногда пассажиры ТАРДИС подхватывали странных паразитов. Доктор отметил, что Джеку особенно на это везло, и он представить не мог, почему.

— Джек, тебе никогда не казалось, что совать незнакомые предметы в прямую кишку — не самая лучшая мысль? — Доктор закатал рукава свитера и с щелчком натянул резиновые перчатки.

Джек заерзал на столе.

— Он сказал, что это игрушка!

— А ты и поверил.

Доктор фыркнул и, прижимая Джека за бедра, прощупал свободной рукой его задний проход.

— У него была очень располагающая улыбка, — сказал Джек.

Пальцы Доктора наткнулись на что-то твердое, и Джек, скорчившись, застонал.

— Нет, нет, это моя запасная пушка!

Доктор вытащил «дамский сверчок» и швырнул его в ведро, а потом продолжил проверку.

Попав Джеку в прямую кишку, яйцо шаи-хулуда изрядно подросло. Мало того: его обитатель вылупился. Пальцы Доктора скользнули между червем и стенкой кишки, и Джек тут же вскрикнул и завертелся на столе.

— Не дергайся!

— Кажется, он прицепился к моей простате, — с дрожью в голосе простонал Джек.

Он был прав. Почти наверняка прицепился. Доктор осторожно раздвинул ягодицы Джека шире. Может, стоило взять штангенциркуль?

— Боюсь, придется обойтись без смазки. Нужно, чтобы я мог удержать червя.

— Всегда знал, что ты любишь пожестче, — ответил Джек.

Доктор снова сунул руку в его задний проход: в ответ донеслись более довольные стоны. Кажется, отсутствие смазки Джека ничуть не беспокоило.

Кисть Доктора нырнула внутрь, все глубже и глубже, пока не вошла полностью — тогда он сумел нащупать крепко стиснутые челюсти личинки. Джек выгнул спину и застонал, и это ничуть не помогало разжать их.

— Хватит дергаться, или я привяжу тебя к столу!

Джек задохнулся.

— Обещаешь?

Он сжал член в ладони и завозил головкой по стальной поверхности стола, оставляя влажные следы. Потом стал подаваться навстречу пальцам Доктора.

Доктор пожалел, что не может приложить Джека головой об стол, но тут же сумел схватить червя за верхнюю челюсть, осторожно потянув, отцепил его и немедленно вынул руку, стараясь не упустить паразита. А Джек, наоборот, спустил, забрызгав спермой пол медотсека. Потом выдохнул, но тут же тряхнул головой и посмотрел на Доктора через плечо.

Тот выбросил червя в ведро, стянул перчатки и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Джек посмотрел на подыхающего червя.

— Точно как в рекламе! — улыбнулся он.


End file.
